


Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał

by LoboBathory



Series: Życie po końcu świata [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Spoilers, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Łatka do sceny na statku, która skończyła się stanowczo zbyt szybko.Poza tym teraz jestem częścią ruchu "OMG Thor Ragnarok wreszcie pokazał Thora i Lokiego jako braci i teraz shippuję Thorki".





	Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gdybyś był tu naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501260) by [janekburza (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza). 



> Betowała otemporaetmores, za co ją kochamy <3<3<3
> 
> Tekst stanowi część serii Życie po końcu świata. Postaram się updetować w każdy piątek, ale z powodu NaNoWriMo może to różnie wychodzić. Bądźcie cierpliwi <3

– Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał – powiedział Thor i tylko po to, aby coś udowodnić, rzucił w hologram Lokiego pierwszym z brzegu przedmiotem, który wpadł mu w ręce. 

– Cóż, jestem tu – odpowiedział hologram, który wcale nie był hologramem, bo złapał ten cholerny bibelot i podrzucił go parę razy w rękach, patrząc na Thora z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Gromowładny tak wiele razy miał okazję podziwiać ten właśnie uśmiech na twarzy Psotnika. Kiedy Loki patrzył tak na kogoś innego, Thor zazwyczaj świetnie się bawił, śmiejąc się z Lokim, a nie będąc obiektem jego żartów. Kiedy Loki patrzył tak na niego, bóg chciał zetrzeć mu ten wyraz samozadowolenia z twarzy. Ostatecznie nawet przy użyciu pięści. 

W uniesionych kącikach ust czaiło się wyzwanie, a zielone oczy błyskały figlarnie, kiedy Psotnik udowadniał mu blef. 

A po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, Thor nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wygrać. Tym razem racja była po jego stronie, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, o co dokładnie się spierają. 

– Więc cię uściskam – powiedział i zrobił dwa szybkie kroki w kierunku Lokiego. Ten drgnął, jakby nie spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie, ale nie cofnął się z miejsca, w którym stał. 

– Bardzo dobrze – rzucił, przechylając lekko głowę w bok i przybierając ten wyraz twarzy, jakby wątpił w to, co Thor mówił. – Zrób to. 

– Zrobię – zapewnił dziarsko Gromowładny i zrobił kolejny krok w stronę brata, aż stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, blisko, na odległość mniejszą niż wyciągnięcie ramion. 

– Czekam…? – odezwał się Loki, ale słowa chyba uwięzły mu w gardle, kiedy Thor otoczył go ramionami, niezręcznie i niepewnie, zaciskając wciąż bolące palce na jego łopatkach. 

Obaj zamarli na chwilę, porażeni tym, co się właśnie dzieje. 

– Obejmuję cię – stwierdził Thor, bóg stwierdzania rzeczy oczywistych. 

Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z rękoma. Loki stał sztywno, jakby bał się ruszyć albo było mu wyjątkowo niewygodnie. Jego oczy były na wpół przymknięte. 

– Obejmuję cię – powtórzył Gromowładny. 

– Widzę – syknął Loki, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby żałował, że jednak nie jest hologramem. 

– Myślałeś o tym, żeby, no wiesz, też mnie objąć? – zasugerował Thor, czując się coraz głupiej z każdą kolejną sekundą. 

– …nie – odpowiedział Loki, ale nie było w tym przekonania. 

– Możesz, jeśli chcesz – stwierdził. – I tak nikt mi nie uwierzy, że to zrobiłeś, więc nie musisz się martwić o swoją nieposzlakowaną reputację. 

I Loki się zaśmiał. Może nieco zbyt nerwowo, ale i tak bardziej niż ten dowcip na to zasługiwał. Powoli uniósł ręce i objął brata, kładąc dłonie płasko na jego łopatkach. Kiedy zniknęła pomiędzy nimi bariera złożonych obronnych gestem ramion Lokiego, Thor zrobił jeszcze te brakujące pół kroku i ich klatki piersiowe się zetknęły. Przechylił głowę na bok, czując jak długie włosy Lokiego łaskoczą go w policzek w pobliżu zranionego niedawno oka. Skóra w tym miejscu była wrażliwa pomimo tego, że został wreszcie opatrzony. Wciąż też nie przyzwyczaił się do ograniczonego pola widzenia. Kiedy odwrócił nieznacznie głowę, Loki po prostu dla niego zniknął. Bojąc się, że to jednak przemyślany hologram, majak, który zmieni się w powietrze pomiędzy jego palcami, chwycił go mocniej. Wbrew temu, co mówił na Sakaar, nie był gotowy, aby pozwolić Lokiemu odejść. 

Być może nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy. 

Ledwo zauważył, że uścisk Lokiego również stał się mocniejszy, że jego palce zaciskają się boleśnie na twardym materiale kirysu. Ramiona Psotnika drżały w jego objęciach i nie wiedział, czy to z wysiłku, czy tłumionego płaczu, a może ulgi, że obaj wciąż żyją i są tutaj, razem, i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nic nie stoi pomiędzy nimi. Przeszłość została pogrzebana wraz z Asgardem i Thor był w tej chwili gotów wybaczyć Lokiemu wszystko, bo jakie znaczenie miała ich waśń w obliczu kosmicznej katastrofy? Jedyne, co się liczyło, to fakt, że Loki wrócił wtedy, kiedy mógł zniknąć. Kiedy Thor go potrzebował. Że walczył po jego stronie. I że wciąż tu był. 

– To było kłamstwo – wyrzucił z siebie Thor, świadom, że jeśli chodzi o Lokiego, każda okazja do szczerości może być tą ostatnią. – Kiedy mówiłem, że nasze ścieżki powinny się rozejść. Nigdy tego nie chciałem. Próbuję zgadywać twoje życzenia, ale błądzę w ciemnościach. Wiedz jednak, że nie chcę, abyś odszedł. Twoje miejsce jest u mego boku, bracie, tak, jak moje jest po twojej stronie. 

Z Lokiego wyrwał się krótki, płaczliwy dźwięk, urwany w połowie. 

– Sam napiszesz tekst następnej sztuki – zaproponował Psotnik. Jego głos był cichy i stłumiony. – Masz większy talent do poetyckich przemów niż ja. 

– Ciebie okrzyknięto Srebrnym Językiem – zauważył Thor. 

– Ale nikt nie pamięta, że ten przydomek nie dotyczył mojej elokwencji – powiedział szybko Loki. 

Thor uniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, zaskoczony i nieco speszony tymi słowami. Loki próbował ruszyć się w tym samym czasie. W efekcie ich nogi zaplątały się nieco, stracili równowagę, cofając się o krok, i teraz Thor przypierał brata do ściany. Loki przesunął ręce na przód jego kirysu, kładąc je tam płasko, ale nie sprawiał przy tym wrażenia, że próbuje go odepchnąć. 

Gromowładny pochylił się nad bratem, ujął go jedną ręką za kark. Szeroka dłoń objęła szyję i policzek Psotnika, przytrzymując jego głowę w miejscu i nie pozwalając mu uciec spojrzeniem przez wzrokiem brata. Thor przypomniał sobie ostatnie spokojne chwile pomiędzy nimi, te poprzedzające jego niedoszłą koronację. Już wtedy ich życie składało się z kłamstw, ale żaden z nich o tym nie wiedział. 

– Powiedz mi, że zostaniesz – zażądał Thor. 

– Czemu miałbym to zrobić? – spytał Loki i Gromowładny nie wiedział, czy w tym momencie ma na myśli składanie mu obietnic, nieważne, fałszywych czy prawdziwych, czy pozostanie na statku uchodźców z Asgardu. 

– Aby zdziwić i mnie, i siebie. Nie rozumiem, czym się kierujesz, Loki, ale nie będę tego kwestionował, jak długo tu jesteś – zapewnił go Thor. 

– Kaprys jest moją naturą. –Młodszy bóg uśmiechnął się. – Sam nie mogę przewidzieć, co zrobię. 

Thor skinął głową, zaciskając mocniej palce we włosach Lokiego, długich i miękkich. Kciukiem pogładził jego kości policzkowe, tak ostre i piękne jak noże, którymi miotał. 

– Więc obiecaj, że w tej rodzinie nie będzie już więcej kłamstw – poprosił. – Jeśli chcesz mnie dźgnąć, zrób. Zabij mnie, jeśli taka wola. Albo zostań tu jako książę i ten, kto uratował Asgard w dniu Ragnaroku. Doradzaj mi, bo nie mam pojęcia, co dalej z nami będzie. Tylko już mnie nie okłamuj. Zniosę twoje kaprysy, nawet jeśli ich nie rozumiem, ale nie ścierpię więcej kłamstw od moich bliskich. 

– Nie ścierpisz też prawdy – wyrzucił z siebie Loki, brzmiąc przy tym, jakby chciał rzucić się Thorowi do gardła. 

– Jaka prawda może być straszniejsza od kłamstw, które nas rozdzieliły? – spytał z bólem Thor. 

I wtedy Loki pochylił się w jego stronę. I pocałował go. 

To nie był cnotliwy i niepewny pierwszy pocałunek. Nie przypominał też żarliwego i desperackiego poszukiwania kontaktu, jakie cechuje wojownika po bitwie, kiedy ciepło drugiego ciała ma stanowić dowód na to, że wciąż się żyje. To był przemyślany ruch i to właśnie przeraziło Thora, kiedy poczuł wąskie wargi Lokiego na swoich, smakujące go, cierpliwe i dociekliwe, poznające i zapamiętujące jak to jest całować boga piorunów. Gdy poczuł język Lokiego – osławiony Srebrny Język – próbujący wślizgnąć się pomiędzy jego wargi i pogłębić pocałunek, ochoczo mu na to pozwolił, a przez jego ciało przetoczył się dreszcz równie silny jak grzmot wstrząsający niebem podczas letniej burzy. 

Całowanie Lokiego było fantastycznym uczuciem. Nie tylko dlatego, że Loki bardzo dobrze całował. Wydawało się tak bardzo właściwe, czuć Lokiego tak blisko siebie, dotykać go, przesuwać ręką wzdłuż jego torsu, kiedy wszystkie sprzączki i ozdobniki brygantyny brzęczały mu pod palcami. Tęsknił za byciem blisko Lokiego, za poczuciem dzielonej intymności i z bólem pogrzebał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś odnajdą siebie nawzajem tak, jak w dawnych latach. 

Być może nie wziął pod uwagę wszystkich możliwości. 

Loki początkowo znieruchomiał, czując, jak Thor oddaje pocałunek, i Gromowładny poczuł przez chwilę satysfakcję, że udało mu się czymś zaskoczyć Psotnika. Był o wiele mniej zadowolony, kiedy Loki odsunął się nieznacznie i odwrócił głowę, zerkając na niego spod tych niesamowicie długich rzęs. 

Thor oblizał nerwowo usta, patrząc na niego. 

– Nie chcesz tego? – spytał, zaskoczony tym, ile rozczarowania słychać w jego głosie. 

Loki zacisnął palce na jego przedramionach, mocno, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. 

– Chcę więcej – przyznał wreszcie Loki, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie, rozkładając kolana, aby zmieścił się pomiędzy jego nogami. Rękami objął twarz brata i przytrzymał ją w miejscu, gdy wdzierał się językiem w jego usta, penetrując je niemal brutalnie. I Thor kochał każdą sekundę tego. Szczególnie moment, gdy palce Lokiego zaczęły przesuwać się po jego włosach, ciągnąc za nie lekko, albo jeszcze chwilę później, gdy dosięgły sprzączek jego kirysu i zaczęły je odpinać, jedną po drugiej. 

Podbita metalem skóra brygantyny była zimna na jego nagim torsie. Zresztą dłonie Loki też miał chłodne, kiedy przesuwały się po jego skórze. Loki lekko przyciskał paznokcie do jego skóry, zostawiając ślady zadrpań wzdłuż żeber.. Tylko usta Psotnika były gorące i wilgotne, a zdolny język pieścił jego własny. Jednak miał wrażenie, że pomimo tego całego drapania i gryzienia, Loki starał się być delikatny, omijając te miejsca, na których zaczynały tworzyć się widowiskowe krwiaki. Niestety, była to w tym momencie większość ciała Thora. 

Bóg Piorunów warknął w usta Psotnika, sfrustrowany. 

– Też chcę więcej – zapewnił go żarliwie. Przesunął usta na jego szyję i całował ją, skubiąc zębami, przygryzając. Loki zaczął wić się pod nim, zacisnął uda wokół jego nogi, ocierać się o nią, wyginać plecy w łuk i niemal odrywał się od posadzki tym, jak mocno wieszał się na swoim bracie, tylko po to, aby zyskać trochę tarcia. 

_Loki ma wrażliwą szyję_ , pomyślał Thor i to było więcej, niż wiedział o nim od dziesięcioleci. Co jeszcze czekało na odkrycie? Dumał nad nim, tworząc za pomocą ugryzień i długich, ssących pocałunków dorodny krwiak na jego szyi, tuż pod uchem, kiedy Loki drżał pod nim niekontrolowanie i przyciskał jego głowę do siebie, domagając się więcej. Czy jego sutki były równie wrażliwe? Jego gładka, alabastrowa skóra nieskalana bliznami? Thor dobrze znał ciało swojego brata po tych wszystkich walkach, jakie razem stoczyli, treningach, które z sobą odbyli, gdy pływali razem i kąpali się, gdy wspólnie brali kochanków, gdy zabawiali się, biorąc razem udział w orgiastycznych grach Asgardu. Nagość nigdy nie była między nimi tabu. Ale teraz odkrywał, że nic tak naprawdę nie wie o ciele, które czuwało obok niego przez tak wiele nocy, gdy szykowali się do bitwy albo oczekiwali zasadzki. Nic nie o wie o ciele, które wydawało mu się równie znajome, co własne, bliższe niż ciała wielu kochanków i kochanek. Tak samo nic nie wiedział o Lokim.

Odsunął się, żeby podziwiać swoje dzieło: Lokiego z szeroko otwartymi, szklistymi oczyma, dyszącego tak jak w najcięższej bitwie. W tej pozycji wydał mu się dziwnie bezbronny, ale Thor wiedział już, że to całkowicie fałszywe wrażenie i uśmiechnął się, ponieważ poczuł dumę z Lokiego, skoro ten nawet w tym stanie byłby zdolny stanąć z nim do walki, gdyby tylko chciał. 

Cienkie wargi Psotnika były zaczerwienione, ale nie aż tak jak siniak na jego skórze. Ten nie zniknie zbyt szybko, o ile magia zmieniająca formę Lokiego nie wchłonie go tak jak oznak zmęczenia po bitwie, blizn, śladów ran. Z jakiegoś powodu Thor był niemal pewien, że Loki nie zechce usunąć świadectwa tego, co właśnie robili. 

Thor przesunął dłoń z włosów Lokiego po jego policzku, wsuwając kciuk w jego usta. Loki przymknął oczy i objął językiem i wargami jego palec, ssąc go lekko i skubiąc zębami. Thor patrzył na to urzeczony, jego własne podniecenie sprawiło, że naparł biodrami na podbrzusze Lokiego, wyrywając długi, przeciągły jęk z nich obu. 

– Chcę więcej – powiedział Thor i niech go Muspelheim pochłonie, jeśli nie brzmiał teraz jak król, obwieszczający swoją wolę. – Chcę cię wziąć i chcę czuć cię w sobie, chcę pieprzyć się z tobą, aż przestaniemy odróżniać, gdzie jeden z nas się kończy, a ten drugi zaczyna. Chcę cię we wszystkich formach i postaciach, które możesz i zechcesz przybrać. Chcę cię poznać, Loki, i nie spocznę, póki tak się nie stanie.. 

Loki dochodził. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, naparł podbrzuszem na udo Thora i zataczał biodrami niewielkie koła, ocierając się o niego, a z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły krzyk, długi i brzmiący niemal jak wyraz bólu. 

Thor dał mu chwilę, skupiając się na tym, jak twarz kochanka napina się i rozluźnia, jak mocno zaciska powieki, a jego wargi unoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu. Kciuk boga piorunów był mokry od śliny, kiedy wreszcie wyciągnął go z ust boga, uświadamiając sobie, że praktycznie zmusił go do tego krzyku. 

Objął Lokiego, nie pozwalając mu osunąć się na podłogę, kiedy nogi Psotnika wciąż jeszcze drżały po doznanej rozkoszy. Wydawał się rozluźniony, ale szybko omiótł Thora przytomnym spojrzeniem, niemal chłodnym i ironicznym.

Gromowładny pocałował go znowu, nie pozwalając, by wkradł się pomiędzy nich jakikolwiek dystans. 

– Co z tobą? – spytał Loki pomiędzy pocałunkami, które oddawał z ochotą, choć nieco ospale, z rozleniwieniem. 

– Dotknij mnie – poprosił Thor, szepcząc prosto w jego usta. Loki skinął głową i sięgnął do spodni brata, rozpinając zapięcie. Chłodne i zręczne palce objęły go wzdłuż całej długości, pieszcząc go umiejętnie, zręcznie i z ochotą. Thor odchylił głowę, zamykając oczy i poddając się doznaniom, kiedy fale przyjemności obmywały jego ciało, jedna za drugą, kumulując się w rozkosz tak potężną, jakby miała rozerwać go od środka. Szczerze, nawet jeśli Loki teraz go zadźga, Thor nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. To był zdecydowanie dobry sposób, aby odejść… 

Zamiast ostrza sztyletu poczuł jednak miękkie i ciepłe usta na swoich. Loki zamienił ich miejscami, pchając Thora na ścianę. Zacisnął palce mocniej. Thor poczuł jeszcze śliską wilgoć, efekt szybkiego zaklęcia, i pocałunki spadające na jego twarz, powieki, policzki, kiedy Loki ocierał się o jego brodę, szukając więcej kontaktu, nie przerywał przy tym rytmicznego ruchu ręką. Wplótł palce we włosy Lokiego, żeby zatrzymać go blisko siebie. 

– Tak dobrze, Loki… – westchnął, czując posmak ozonu na języku i elektryczne wyładowania na skórze. 

– Tak – syknął Loki, przygryzając jego wargę, kiedy Thor dochodził, a rozkosz wstrząsnęła nim jak błyskawica. Jego pomruk zmienił się w głośny, niekontrolowany jęk, który trwał i trwał, jakby nigdy nie miał się skończyć. 

Podparł się na Lokim, czując miękkość w nogach i lekkie oszołomienie po orgazmie. Wilgoć pomiędzy nimi zniknęła pod wpływem zaklęcia. _Zalety kochania się z czarnoksiężnikiem _, pomyślał niemal nieprzytomnie Thor.__

__I znowu się obejmowali. Thor ujął Lokiego pod brodę, uniósł jego twarz i pocałował po raz ostatni. Opuścił ręce, pozwalając bratu, aby się od niego odsunął, ale Loki nie cofnął się wcale. Spojrzał na Thora i w jego oczach zamigotały złośliwe ogniki._ _

__– Wyglądasz na przeraźliwie z siebie zadowolonego – podsumował Psotnik._ _

__– A nie mam powodu? – spytał Thor, przesuwając dłonie w dół pleców Lokiego, przyciskając go do siebie. Wciąż był oszołomiony i głupio szczęśliwy. – Ile osób zdołało sprawić, że Loki doszedł nietknięty?_ _

__– Nie powiedziałbym, że czuję się nietknięty – sprostował Loki. Uniósł brew i spojrzał znacząco na otaczające go ramiona Thora. – Poza tym minęło trochę czasu._ _

__– Nie bawiłeś się dobrze na Sakaarze? –Gromowładny uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie._ _

__Loki przechylił głowę na bok._ _

__– Z kim miałbym się bawić? – spytał i Thor poczuł, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie._ _

__– Z Walkirią, chociażby – powiedział więc, pozwalając, aby zazdrość była słyszalna w jego głosie. – Sądziłem, że noc zechcesz spędzić z nią._ _

__– Doprawdy? – spojrzenie Lokiego było tak zimne, że Thor dosłownie słyszał trzask pękającego lodu pod sobą._ _

__Ujął Lokiego pod brodę._ _

__– Widziałem, jak na nią patrzysz – powiedział Thor. – I wiem, co lubisz. – Przesuwając dłoń na jego szyję i zacisnął ją lekko, masując kciukiem ten punkt, w którym wyczuwał puls, napierając na niego nieznacznie._ _

__Loki wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma._ _

__– Wiem, co lubisz – powtórzył Thor, zabierając rękę, żeby wsunąć ją z powrotem we włosy Lokiego._ _

__– I co z tym zrobisz? – spytał cicho Loki. W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć pewne napięcie._ _

__– Dam ci to, oczywiście – obiecał Thor. Docisnął jedną dłoń do pleców Lokiego, pomiędzy jego palcami przebiegły elektryczne iskierki. Loki drgnął i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, spoglądając na Thora z niedowierzaniem. – Jeśli mi pozwolisz. Jeśli zechcesz. W jaki sposób zechcesz._ _

__– Tak – westchnął Loki i to była pierwsza pozytywna rzecz, jaką Thor od niego usłyszał od bardzo dawna. Psotnik położył ręce na jego nagich barkach i pochylił się, szepcząc mu do ucha: – Poza tym Walkiria jest teraz z Lady Sif i pewnie robią to samo, co my. – Oblizał mu ucho i Thora też przeszył dreszcz, po części pod wpływem pieszczoty, częściowo przez to, co właśnie sobie wyobraził._ _

__Przesunął kciukiem po policzku Lokiego._ _

__– Czy tak jest dobrze? – spytał. – Pomiędzy nami?_ _

__– Nie wiem – przyznał Loki. – Ale może być._ _

__Thor uśmiechnął się tylko._ _

__– Powinniśmy iść – powiedział Loki. – Twoi poddani na ciebie czekają._ _

__– Nasi poddani, książę – przypomniał mu. – I powinniśmy iść tam razem._ _

__– Poczekam na ciebie na miejscu – zapewnił go Psotnik._ _

__– A skąd mam wiedzieć, że tam będziesz?_ _

__– Chyba musisz mi zaufać – rzucił sardonicznie Loki, otwierając drzwi._ _

__Thor uśmiechnął się lekko. Chyba rzeczywiście musiał._ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Przytul mnie mocno albo wcale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856890) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)




End file.
